


Drink You Up

by Anonymous



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Johnny, sexual content but only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Daniel cuts himself in class and things get weird between him and Johnny fast.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123
Collections: Anonymous





	Drink You Up

“Ouch!” Daniel yelped. The scalpel he had been using for dissecting the frog slid into his skin deep and a spurt of blood appeared from the top of his left index finger.

“Are you okay?” Ali asked in concern. Her cute mouth was scrunched up in a worried frown.

“I- yeah, I’m fine, just cut myself.” Daniel said and then winced at the amount of blood.

He felt eyes on him and realized that all of the Cobras were watching him. Previously they had just been poking at the frog corpse and making fun of each other while also watching him predatorily. He had tried his best to ignore it but now their attention was fully on him. Something about Johnny’s gaze unnerved him the most.

“Aww, did Danny get a boo-boo?” Dutch called out in a mocking voice and the others laughed.

“Shut up!” He shot back before he could stop himself. Somehow Dutch and Johnny always knew how to get a guy heated.

“After class, you and me, LaRusso!” The bleach blonde shouted hotheadedly.

‘Oh, great.’ Daniel groaned inwardly.

“That’s a deep cut, Mr. LaRusso. You should go rinse that out in the bathroom and maybe head to the nurse if you can’t get it to stop bleeding.” The biology teacher suggested.

“Yeah, okay, I’ll do that.” Daniel agreed and he felt the Cobras watch him all the way out the door.

He didn’t think so much blood would come from a little cut. It wasn’t like a nosebleed or anything. There was no one else in the bathroom when he went in and he ran his cut under the faucet, watching the blood circulate downwards. Then he pulled his finger back out to see if there was any improvement. There wasn’t, it was still bleeding and it stung.

The door swung open behind him and he didn’t pay that much attention to it until he heard the sound of a metal being forced. ‘What the-?’ He thought and he turned around to see Johnny twisting the handle so it would be stuck from the inside and outside.

“What the hell, man?! Why’d you do that?” Daniel asked in a panicked voice. He did not want to be stuck in any room with Johnny Lawrence but the bathroom? That was just cruel.

Johnny turned his cool blue eyes on Daniel and smirked.

“He-hey, I don’t really feel like getting into it with you here.” Daniel’s voice quivered a little. He had to admit that he was scared and he didn’t like the look in Johnny’s eyes. He looked hungry. Was Johnny going to drown him in a toilet or bash his brains out against the sink? Why else would he sabotage the exit? “If you’re pissed about what I said to Dutch, I-” He didn’t get to finish because Johnny cut him off.

“Give me your hand, LaRusso.” Johnny said and it sounded like a command.

He blinked at the other boy. “What- what? No way.” He pressed himself as far as he could into the sink.

The blonde rolled his eyes. “The one with the cut, please.”

Daniel made a face, at least Johnny said ‘please’, but he had no idea what Lawrence wanted from him. He took a breath, he really didn’t have a choice here. Johnny could easily trap him, at least he was being civil (?) for the time being. He hesitantly held out his hand and realized that blood had now leaked down his palm.

Johnny smiled and licked his lips.

Daniel immediately felt a shiver down his spine. Why was Johnny behaving so creepily?

He gasped when Johnny stepped forward and grabbed his wrist. The teenager's grip felt a lot stronger than usual. He watched frozen as Johnny studied his hand and then nothing would have prepared him for what Johnny did next.

To Daniel’s shock and horror, Johnny put Daniel’s finger in his mouth and started sucking on it.

Daniel could feel his face heat up like he put his head in a furnace. “What the fuck?” He yelped in embarrassment. He tried in vain to tear his hand away but it was caught in Johnny’s vice-like grip.

Johnny’s mouth was warm and he ignored Daniel’s struggles to get free.

Now Daniel was kind of grateful that Johnny had blocked them in because what the hell was this? If anyone walked in on this, he thought he would die.

He could feel the heat creep up his neck when Johnny let out a moan and closed his eyes. At least someone was enjoying themselves...

He let out a relieved sigh when Johnny pulled Daniel’s finger out of his mouth, though it was slick with saliva. But then he jumped when Johnny started licking the blood from his palm too. The boy's breath was hot and his tongue was soft and wet against Daniel’s skin. Daniel cringed and squirmed uncomfortably. 

Finally, Johnny pulled away and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

Daniel stared at his now freed but wet hand and grimaced. “What’s wrong with you?” He demanded hotly as he rinsed off. He grabbed a paper towel and spun around to look at Johnny again. He thought Johnny was going to make the cut worse, not slobber on it.

“I could drink you up, LaRusso.” Johnny grinned and Daniel’s eyes took a minute to register what he found wrong with Johnny’s smile. His canines were pointed into fangs. Long and sharp fangs.

“Oh?” Johnny paused. “Admiring these?” He felt a point with his thumb. “Thanks, I grew them myself.” And then he winced, taking his thumb away to show Daniel the bead of blood that had appeared there. “Sometimes I forget how sharp they are.”

There was no way this could be real but it was. Johnny had just tasted his blood and no costume fangs looked that good or were that sharp. 

Fear grew quickly in Daniel’s stomach. “You’re a vampire?” His voice came out in a terrified squeak.

“Yeah, your average teenage bloodsucker.” The blonde shrugged like it was no big deal.

‘Shit.’ He thought. ‘That must mean that the rest of Johnny’s gang could only be vamps too.’

Johnny was going to kill him, right? But they were at school so how could he get away with it? Or what if Johnny was going to turn him too? Yeah, right, he would rather see Daniel dead than see him a member of the undead. Daniel wasn’t joining the vampire boys club anytime soon.

“Let me go, I won’t say a word of this. I swear.” Daniel’s only option was pleading his way out of this. He hoped that Johnny had some shred of humanity in there somewhere. Though his track record was poor.

Johnny raised an eyebrow. “You think I’m going to hurt you?” 

Daniel was a little caught off guard. “Well, yeah? Aren’t you?” He asked hesitantly. 

Johnny was all smiles. “I thought about it.” He shrugged simply but came at Daniel like a bullet. It didn’t take much for him to pin Daniel up against the wall. His hands were on Daniel’s wrists and one of his knees between Daniel’s legs.

Daniel couldn’t help but let out a whimper. He was cornered. Johnny had said that he could drink Daniel up.

He shivered as Johnny inhaled as he hovered over Daniel’s neck. Johnny’s fangs flashed in the light and Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and looked away. He waited for the sting but it didn’t come. Instead, Johnny was planting kisses on his skin. Now, this was different and Daniel didn’t know what to do. So far Johnny was throwing so many surprises at him.

“Johnny...” Daniel was embarrassed by how breathy that sounded as Johnny suckled at his skin. It felt nice and no matter how hard Daniel tried to deny it or wanted to hate him, Johnny was hot. He was really hot. Way hotter than Ali. ‘Oh, shit? Weren’t Ali and him semi seeing each other?’ That could prove to be awkward. What would she think of the obvious hickeys that Johnny was leaving on his neck?

Then Johnny was nibbling at his neck and he felt the sharp fangs start to press in. Daniel tensed and Johnny felt it.

“Don’t worry, LaRusso. I don’t bite unless you want me to.” The vampire assured him.

“You can call me Daniel, you know, Lawrence.” Daniel told him.

Johnny laughed. “I always did like that smart ass side to you.” He let go of Daniel’s wrists.

Johnny didn’t even let Daniel get a word in before he kissed him. Johnny’s mouth was hungry, his kiss was aggressive but passionate at the same time. Daniel didn’t know what he wanted from Johnny before but now he knew. He wrapped his arms around Johnny and tangled his fingers in that blonde hair. Johnny’s tongue was in his mouth and Daniel’s tongue was exploring the vampire’s fangs. The other teenager's leg made friction against Daniel’s hardon. Daniel tugged at Johnny’s lip with his teeth while Johnny pushed him up against the wall fiercely, his hands scrambling to unzip Daniel’s jeans.

Daniel couldn’t think of a less appealing place for sex than a school bathroom but things were really heating up. 

They broke the kiss with a line of spit between them. Daniel bit his lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape his lips as Johnny slid his hand into Daniel’s pants. Johnny was taking his cock in his hand when-

BANG!

The two of them jumped and Daniel nearly screamed. 

Someone was trying to get in and just like that the mood was ruined.

“Daniel?” Ali’s voice came from outside. “Johnny? Are you two in there? It’s been a while... Bobby is out here too.”

Daniel coughed and tried to regain composure. He looked over at Johnny sheepishly. “Yeah! We’re both in here! The door is jammed so we couldn’t get out. I think you might have to get the janitor.” He shouted over.

“Oh! I’ll let the teacher know and Bobby can get the janitor.” Ali said. “Daniel, are you okay in there...?” Her voice sounded nervous from the outside. No doubt she thought that Johnny was in the middle of stomping his ass.

Johnny met Daniel’s eyes and he snorted. 

“Shut up.” Daniel hissed as his face flushed and he smacked Johnny on the chest. “I’m fine! Don’t worry!” He reluctantly zipped up his pants.

“Soooo...” Daniel began nervously once it was clear that the other students had gone. “Things just got awkward, huh?” He glanced at the blonde.

Johnny shrugged. “Ali cockblocked us.” He seemed amused when he looked Daniel over. “You can tell her you got those bruises from fighting.” He smirked.

“Um,” Daniel hadn’t seen the damage before. And he gasped when he saw the marks. “Dude! Seriously?” There were obvious bruises on his neck, some that wouldn’t be covered by his shirt collar. “Everyone’s gonna see these!” He was mortified.

“Yeah and they’ll be like damn, LaRusso finally scored some action.” Johnny joked. 

“Jerk.” Daniel mumbled as he attempted to pull his collar up over them.

“You’re cute when you’re mad.” Johnny purred.

“Is that why you like pissing me off then?”

“Maybe.” The vampire replied innocently.

“So the whole time you were hitting on me while actually hitting me?” He frowned at the vampire.

“Not the whole time.” Johnny admitted. “You did step in on my girl.” His eyes looked Daniel up and down. “But you grew on me and I thought you were cute. Though sometimes I can’t tell if I’m hungry for blood or something else.”

“Seems you want it both ways with me.” Daniel pointed out.

Johnny flashed his fangs. “You are sweet, but like I said, I don’t bite unless you want me to. I just had to shoot my shot when I saw you cut yourself.”

“Yeah, you had to sample the goods.” Daniel replied sarcastically. “So the other Cobras are like you? I saw them looking at me too.”

Johnny nodded. “Yes, but you don’t have to worry about them.”

“Really?” Daniel was hopeful. “Dutch acted like he would kick my ass after class.”

“I’ll take care of it.” Johnny waved him off.

There was a silence that followed, Daniel suddenly found himself at a loss of what to say. Thankfully they were both distracted by the janitor trying to force the door open.

“So-“ To him, Johnny sounded a little nervous. “Do you want to continue where we left off after school? I took my car today.”

Daniel’s heart thumped quickly. “Not the most romantic way I’ve ever been asked out, Johnny, but I’ll take you up on it.” He grinned.

The vampire laughed. “How many times have you actually been asked out, Daniel?”

“Oh, be quiet.” Daniel flushed. His whole body was practically telling him to make a move to seal the deal and he did, planting a kiss on Johnny’s cheek just as the door clanged open.

“That’s the best you got, LaRusso?” Johnny joked but Daniel smirked to see that his face was a deep scarlet.

He watched as Johnny walked away and reunited with the other Cobras who were presumably badgering him with questions. Johnny looked back at him and grinned and Daniel hoped he was laying down the law.

“Daniel, are you alright?” Ali asked as she looked from him to Johnny. “If Johnny did anything to you...” Her voice turned from concern to fierceness. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Daniel told her nonchalantly. “Johnny and I have finally reached an understanding.” 

“That’s- that’s really good.” She seemed relieved as they walked together. Still, she looked suspiciously over at the Cobras.

“Yeah, it’s great.” Daniel had a dumb grin on his face. Who knew that California had vampires? And that a vampire would be into him? Even if he had been freaked out by Johnny’s fangs at first, there was no denying it that fangs were sexy. He wasn’t sure if he’d let Johnny bite him just yet but he could be convinced into it. Things were certainly looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really vanilla but I couldn't get this scene out of my head.


End file.
